


Tarot Omens

by NouNio



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouNio/pseuds/NouNio
Summary: This is a project I'm doing for myself. I've seen a few interpretations of the tarot cards and I thought I could have fun with this. Mostly I just wanted to practice my drawing skills.
Kudos: 2





	1. II- The Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> Since which card I do depends on my mood you know a lot, the order in which they are posted will be quite questionable. Also updates will be sporadic - sorry about that.  
> ...Aand I'm new, so my tagging will likely be pretty bad, do tell me if you think something is missing


	2. VI- The Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally fogot to post this


End file.
